


It's all an adventure (that comes with a breathtaking view)

by three_spires_333



Category: Emmerdale, charity and vaness
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_spires_333/pseuds/three_spires_333
Summary: Charity's thoughts as she sits at Vanessa's hospital bedside.





	It's all an adventure (that comes with a breathtaking view)

 

_Some people long for a life that is simple and planned,_

_Tied with a ribbon._

_Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land,_

_To follow what's written._

_But I'd follow you to the great unknown,_

_Off to a world we call our own._

 

She'd spent too much time in hospitals over the years. So many friends and loved ones fighting battles and confined to the stark white walls and unforgiving silences. This time was different. She'd never known a pain in her heart like it. Because this time the person lying hooked up to machines and lying helplessly before her was Vanessa.

Vanessa.

Sweetness and fire. Brave and foolhardy. Sensitive and impulsive.

The beginning and the end and everything in between.

The missing piece of the puzzle of a life she'd never truly understood until a mishap with a cellar door and a bottle of whiskey.

Her tiny blonde rocket woman.

Her heart. Her soul. Her saving grace.

Her lovely girl.

Clutching her motionless hand desperately- Charity realised she had never known her girlfriend to be so still. Even in sleep, Ness was on the move. Arms wrapping around her waist, her front pressed against her back. Grounding Charity. Keeping her safe and secure and with her. Protecting her from monsters that would steal into the dark nights and invade her dreams. Then rushing around at breakfast time- feeding the boys, getting dressed, chatting, stressing, laughing, tidying- she never stopped. Working for her, for them- the family they had somehow created... But she was never still.

Not like this.

 

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go,_

_We're walking the tightrope._

_High in the sky we can see the whole world down below,_

 

Charity had always had an answer for everything. A plan. Then a backup plan. An agenda, a get out of jail free card or an escape. She always knew what her next move would be. Until now. Because there was no plan B this time. Vanessa was it. Without her, the deck of cards she'd painstakingly assembled would collapse. The shaky foundations on which she had carefully rebuilt her life would crumble to nothing. The glue was one person.

And that person was lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life.

But she had fight, Ness. Charity had known that for a long time. Her girlfriend didn't punch and shout like she did. Wasn't mouthy and aggresive. But she did fight. She'd got the two of them that far, afterall. She had reslience and strength and sheer determination.

She _has_ that. Not had. Her girl wasn't beaten yet.

 

_Never sure, never know how far,_

_We could fall._

_But it's all an adventure,_

_That comes with a breathtaking view._

 

Charity glanced up from the pale face of her girlfriend and surveyed the other sleeping occupants in the room. Frank, holding Johnny- thankfully returned to them unharmed as Vanessa had been rushed in for emergency surgery. Tracy curled up on a hard chair next to them, the tear tracks still faintly visable on her cheeks. Chas and Paddy were back at home with Ryan, Noah and Moses waiting patiently for news. A dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. Something she never thought she would have.

 

_You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream,_

_Always in motion._

_So I risk it all just to be with you,_

_And I risk it all for this life we choose._

 

She'd spent her whole life being afraid. Running from her problems, and head first into trouble. Until Vanessa. She'd once told Ness that she didn't need saving. How wrong she had been, and how grateful she was that she had been saved. Saved from herself, and the lonely and inevitable life that had lain ahead of her. Vanessa had been a surprise to say the least.

The best gift and her heart's deepest treasure.

She'd make it right this time. She'd follow a different path, and for her the road less travelled. She'd grow up, keep her family close and spend every day of the rest of her days making sure that Vanessa was loved and cherished.

She'd finally take that ring out of her sock drawer and put it where it belonged. She'd get it right this time, honest she would.

 

_Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go,_

_We're walking the tightrope._

_High in the sky,_

_We can see the whole world down below._

 

Her poor girl. She didn't deserve this. Somebody as good, and honest and pure as Ness didn't desreve to be lying in a hospital breathing through a tube and fighting to recover from a stab wound. Why her? It was so unfair. She'd never hurt anybody intentionally. Not like her. 

Soft footsteps broke her reverie and she wiped her tears away and gently picked up the scared little boy who stood beside her and rested him on her knee.

Vanessa's boy. Their boy.

Johnny cuddled into her and she felt his little body relax as sleep threatened to take him again. Quietly, so quietly she almost missed it- she heard him ask if they could take mummy home soon. Charity's already fragile heart broke a little more, and she looked at Vanessa's face for a few seconds before turning to face him and making a promise she was determined to keep.

"Course we will babe. You go back to sleep and we'll all go home soon. Me, you and Mummy. We're all going to go home."

You hear that Ness?`

We're _all_ going home.

This is not the end.

Babe, it's just the beginning.

 

_It's all an adventure,_

_That comes with a breathtaking view_

_Walking the tightrope, with you._


End file.
